


Gratified

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, M/M, MegumareHikaru drabble-by-prompt challenge, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>halo, Feli-senpai~!! terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dan bersabar menunggu kelarnya challenge ini 8"D//</p><p>*digebukin dulu*</p><p>a-ano... ehm... saya sudah sangat bingung(?) mau nulis apa lagi, intinya... I'M GOING NUTS HELLYEA~!! *dipanggang*</p><p>sekian, semoga berkenan dengan hasilnya 8'''''''''''''''D *sujud*</p><p> </p><p>lambai lelah-coret salam, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Gratified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kannazuki Feli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kannazuki+Feli).



Haikyuu!! © Production IG  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

Senja itu mentari bersinar jingga, bersatu dengan warna rambutmu yang kini terbelai oleh sejuk angin lalu. Mata cokelatmu terpejam, merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menggelitik kulit, saat kau menghela napas dalam-dalam.

“Aah ... enaknya wangi kemenangan ….” dendangmu.

Aku tertawa. “Jangan belagu. Masih ada satu perlombaan lagi untuk bisa sampai ke final.”

“ _Ara_ ….” salah satu permata cokelatmu menilik padaku. “Jadi mantan orang belagu menolak untuk menyombongkan dirinya sekarang?” senyuman jahil tampak di wajahmu.

Melihat dahiku mengerut, kau buru-buru menepis senyum jahil itu. “H-Hanya bercanda, Tobio-kun. Jangan marah, ya?”

Aku pun mendengus geli. “Ya enggaklah,” kataku seraya menepuk puncak kepala jingganya. “Kapan aku pernah marah padamu?”

“Hmm ….” Kau sedikit bersungut-sungut. “Waktu itu pernah,” katamu.

“’Kan _waktu itu_.”

“… Iya deh,” kamu pun menyerah berdebat denganku, dan menyandarkan kepala di lenganku. Aku hanya tersenyum sembari merangkul bahumu yang mungil itu.

“Oh ya, Shou-chan ….” ujarku sebelum hening menyelubung.

“ _Hm_?”

“Terima kasih, ya … tadi kau sangat membantu sekali.”

“A-Ah jangan dibahas lagi, dong,” kau malah merajuk.

“Lho?” aku menatapnya bingung. “Kenapa?”

“Habisnya … posisi mendaratku enggak elit banget!”

“ _Pfftt_ ….” aku menahan tawa mengingatnya, hingga kamu mengerang dan memukuli tubuhku seketika.

“A-Aduh! Maaf, maaf … hahaha … ehm … yaa memang _kurang tepat,_ sih, harusnya kamu perkirakan dulu landasannya sebelum melompat ….” kataku, mengusap kepalanya pelan. “… Tapi kalau kamu mikir dulu, mungkin lomba yang tadi malah berakhir seri.”

“Kok begitu?” tanyamu.

“Karena … orang enerjik sepertimu enggak perlu berpikir dua kali, yang penting beraksi.”

Kamu terdiam sejenak, mungkin mencoba mencerna kalimatku barusan. “… Itu pujian?”

“Bisa jadi,” tawaku berderai lagi.

Terdengar suara hembus napasmu yang diikuti gumaman lirih. “Tapi gara-gara aku, kakimu jadi terkilir ….” kau menunduk.

Sejurus aku menoleh padamu, terkejut. Kamu balas menoleh padaku, iris cokelatmu yang berpendar menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

“A-Ah … itu sih … enggak seberapa dibanding usahamu,” ujarku sekenanya, seolah yang dibicarakan adalah hal sepele.

“ _Tch_!”

Namun ketika kamu tiba-tiba saja menginjak kaki kananku yang dibalut perban, aku tak bisa menganggapnya sepele.

“AAAAARGH SAKIT, SHOU-CHA— _umph_ …. _“_

… Dan ketika bibirmu bertautan denganku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

“Shou … _chan_ …?”

“… Maaf,” suara lirihmu kembali terdengar, kali ini diikuti bulir-bulir yang berjatuhan dari matamu.

“T-Tunggu, kenapa kamu menangis?!” aku berseru panik sembari menyeka wajahmu yang mulai basah sebelum ada orang yang salah paham.

“Maaf aku … hanya bisa menyusahkanmu saja ….” kau tersedu-sedu.

Aku terdiam sebentar, hingga sebuah ide terlintas dalam benak ketika aku mendapati kamu—kita—berada di tepian parit.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kuayunkan kakiku yang tidak sakit untuk menjegal kakimu, membuatmu terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu menarikmu ke pelukanku dalam sekejap.

“T-Tobio-kun! Kamu ngapain, sih?!” pekikmu dengan tubuh gemetar.

“Kalau tadi … aku ada di posisimu … aku akan terjatuh ke parit itu … apa yang akan kaulakukan?” tanyaku, tanpa memedulikan aksi protesmu.

“E-Eh? T-Tentu saja aku akan menarikmu sebelum kaujatuh!”

Aku kembali tersenyum. “Kita sama, kok. Kenapa kamu malah minta maaf? Kenapa kamu merasa menyusahkanku? ‘Kan, kamu tahu, kalau aku akan selalu melindungimu ….”

Tanganku merengkuh wajahmu yang kini merona. “… Jadi, daripada meminta maaf, lebih baik ucapkan kata yang lain,” aku berujar pelan.

“Tobio-kun ….” matamu menilikku dalam-dalam. Lalu kamu tersenyum riang, lupa akan tangismu. “Aku senang bisa menyusahkanmu! Tolong lindungi aku selalu, ya?”

Aku tercengang mendengarnya.

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> halo, Feli-senpai~!! terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dan bersabar menunggu kelarnya challenge ini 8"D//
> 
> *digebukin dulu*
> 
> a-ano... ehm... saya sudah sangat bingung(?) mau nulis apa lagi, intinya... I'M GOING NUTS HELLYEA~!! *dipanggang*
> 
> sekian, semoga berkenan dengan hasilnya 8'''''''''''''''D *sujud*
> 
>  
> 
> lambai lelah-coret salam, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
